Ashfur: Mr. Brightside
Song: Mr. Brightside Artist: The Killers Italics: ''Lyrics Normal: Story '''Bold': Ashfur and Lyrics The Song I've been coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine, Ashfur had seen Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw together a lot lately, but had thought nothing about it until yesterday. Gotta, gotta be down because I want it all Squirrelflight had given him the news that she chose Brambleclaw. Ashfur sadly sat in his den. It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this? It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss... Watching Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw sharing tongues and loving each other again... Now I'm falling asleep and she's calling a cab, while he's having a smoke and she's taking a drag. Ashfur wondered why Squirrelflight's scent wasn't next to him as he slept. Then he remembered. Now their going to bed and my stomach is sick... Ashfur felt disgusted as he watched Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight And it's all in my head, but she's touching his chest Squirrelflight was licking Brambleclaw's chest and cheek, him returning the affection Now he takes off her dress Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw were still sharing tongues. Let me go Ashfur wanted to run. Run away from the scene, the clan, the couple. I just can't look it's killing me and taking control.... He tried to sleep, but he couldn't... overwhelmed with emotion. Jealousy, turning saints into the sea.... Ashfur unsheathed his claws, imagining them ripping through Brambleclaw's pelt. Swimming through sick lullabys.... The soft sound of her light snoring had always comforted him, the flames in her voice Choking on your alibis "Now I know what she was doing when she slipped away to talk to someone," Ashfur said to himself. "Getting all lovey-dovey with Bramblelcaw" But's that just the price I pay, destiny is calling me. Open up my eager eyes...... Cause I'm Mr. Brightside. He knew what he had to do... Focus everything he had on Squirrelflight, not by loving her. By hating the ginger she-cat with every fiber of his being, putting all of his focus into making her suffer. I've been coming out my cage, and I've been doing just fine. It's been a few moons since Ashfur made his vow, he had made her father lose a life. Gotta, gotta be down because I want it all He wanted to make Squirrelflight suffer, make her kits suffer, make everything she loves suffer. It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this? It was only a kiss... It was only a kiss... Squirrelflight always yelled at him saying to let it go, but how could he when she hurt him so much? Now, he had just found out a secret!... Now I'm falling asleep and she's calling a cab, while he's having a smoke and she's taking a drag. "This is the last time he will ever look at her like that once I expose her secret..." Ashfur smiled. And she touches his chest, now he takes off her dress. '' "Hope you enjoy it, Squirrelflight..." Ashfur smirked. ''Let me go... "Let me free from the pain and heartache and just let the gathering come already!" Cause I just can't look it's killing me and taking control.. His blue eyes narrowed, a devilish look in them. Jealousy, turning to saints into the sea Ashfur wasn't evil, he only loved too much. Envy turned him mad. Swimming through sick lullabys Her soft voice, filled with lies, filled his ears. Choking on your alibis "I wonder what Squirrelflight really was doing when the kits were born..." Brambleclaw might wonder too. But that's just the price I pay, destiny is calling me. Open up my eager eyes. Cause I'm Mr. Brightside... I never, He never thought he'd be like this I never, Hungry for revenge I never, Now he's dead and realized something. '''I never '''realized what I really did.... Category:Songfics Category:Hazeleye's Fan Fictions Category:Hazeleye's Songfics